A Second Bet
by SecondBet
Summary: This is the fanfiction-esque beginning of A Second Bet. If you heard about "The Bet" or wrote for this, you've gotta check out this one! Read on to find out more!!


Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce "A Second Bet." Read on to find out   
what I mean.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Great Fox, the Native American god of Chance approached Mimir's well slowly, looking   
for a certain God that had a tendency to frequent it. He was a large red fox at the current time,   
about a foot and a half from nose to tail, and had piercing gray eyes. Finally seeing the God he   
was looking for, he approached the well more confidently.  
"Toltiir," he called to the black cat, who was currently sunning himself on the far wall of   
the well. The feline God of Mischief looked up, homing in on the voice of an old friend.  
"Foxie Loxie!" he exclaimed, rising. Somehow, the fox managed to wince at the   
nickname. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
"Please don't call me that," Great Fox replied in exasperation. "And I've been in pretty   
high demand lately. Most overworked 3,3 God in the multiverse," he grumbled.  
"We just can't get by without you," Toltiir teased, causing Great Fox to roll his eyes.   
"You missed my Bet. I was sure that you would at least enter," he continued, looking sadly at his   
friend.  
"I never got enough time to think of a decent entry," Great Fox replied, shaking his head.   
Sighing, he climbed onto the wall of Mimir's well, on the opposite side of Toltiir. "Have you   
noticed how much more common planar crossings and fusions have gotten in the past few   
years?"  
"No, why? You getting a lot of work?" Toltiir asked, watching as his longtime friend lay   
down heavily on the well's outer rim.  
"Yeah," Great Fox confirmed. "I wouldn't mind it so much if it weren't for the fact that   
everything's turning out the same."  
"What do you mean?" Toltiir asked.  
"Everyone's asking for the same crossings, the same fusions. Of course, they want   
accidents out of the picture, so they pull me into things, being the only God of Chance this side   
of Olympus," Great Fox explained. "For example, just in the past few weeks I've had to fuse the   
Sailor Senshi baseline with a Ranma divergent five times, all with the exact same result! Ranma   
running around in a sailor fuku, Akane leading the negaverse, and everyone else going nuts."  
"Things're getting boring, huh?" Toltiir consoled the fox.  
"Worse. Planar diversity is evaporating. With all these parallel universes and fusions, I   
have to keep overseeing diversions, just to keep the older ones in existence," Great Fox   
complained. "Plus, some outer lines are being ignored, lines with great potential. If something   
doesn't happen soon, there's going to be a real problem. The Yggdrasil is already having trouble   
keeping track of the tiny differences in all the parallels."  
"Sounds to me like you've been thinking about this for a while," Toltiir mused.  
"Ever since Titania won the Bet," Great Fox admitted.  
"And you've got an idea...?" Toltiir prompted. Once again, Great Fox winced, having   
been caught.  
"I do, but I need your help. I want to run a second Bet," Great Fox told him.  
"Explain," Toltiir said, interested.  
"I need to get things different again, but I don't have very much power of my own. With   
Mimir's well, I could stretch what I have a lot further," Great Fox continued.  
"Then get permission," Toltiir replied flatly.  
"I have it," Great Fox admitted, "conditional upon your assistance. My plan is too much   
for me to act upon, even with Mimir's well. I need an Elder God's assistance, if for nothing more   
than a power outlet for the less powerful entries." This caused Toltiir co cock an eyebrow (as   
much as a cat can).  
"Why in the cosmos would you need me? With the well, even the least powerful God   
could make a fusion or a cross," Toltiir asked.  
"Umm...," Great Fox started, aware that this was the hardest part of his plan to sell. "I   
want to include greater spirits too." At Toltiir's look of surprise and disapproval, he continued,   
"Wait a minute! Just think of the talent pool. We need diversity, right? Well, the best chance   
we have at getting it is by allowing more participants in the Bet. Besides, if a greater spirit beats   
a God, how much would that inspire them to do better?" A long minute of silence followed this   
proposal.  
"And the winner's timeline would be made permanent?" Toltiir asked.  
"Yes. One winner for planar fusions, and one for planar crossings," Great Fox explained.  
"Is that it?" Toltiir asked.  
"Pretty much," Great fox answered.  
"I'll do it," Toltiir said, "On one condition."  
"What?" Great Fox asked.  
"I get to call you 'Foxie' until the thing's over," he said, a grin splitting his feline face.   
Great Fox, now officially 'Foxie,' sighed. It was going to be a looong Bet.  
  
***Here We Go!***  
Hey all! I, as you probably have noticed from reading the header on this E-mail, am   
Flashfyre5. Yes, for those of you who are wondering, this is another Bet, authorized by Gregg   
Sharpe. Instead of being for Alt fics, this is for both Fusions and Crossovers. Great Fox, in that   
little bit above, represents my opinions in regards to many recent crossovers and fusions that   
have been floating around lately- unoriginal (no offense to the authors). Now, I'm not asking you   
to go out and find the weirdest anime in existence, nor am I completely outlawing the more   
common ones. I just want to see diversity. A SM/Ranma crossover with Ranma fighting the   
Senshi for some reason would, if developed, be fine. In any case, I hope to get some interesting   
responses to this. The winners will be decided with a vote. Oh well, I'm just gonna give you a   
list of the rules.  
  
RULES: (In no particular order)  
1.) The fic must be new- you cannot submit a fic started or finished before this announcement.  
2.) The fic must either be 'clean,' or carry a warning if not. I was going to outlaw all lemons, but   
after re-reading Mr. Demaine's "Ranma.05", I have decided that lemons, if well written, can be   
among the best works out there. However, no bondage, sexual violence, or especially rape will   
be tolerated. Any fics with any of these written in *ahem* detail will immediately be disqualified.  
3.) The base reality must be Ranma 1/2. Sorry to all you non-Ranma readers out there. This   
just gives everyone a constant to gauge things on.  
4.) I'm setting a limit of 2 other anime that can be spliced into the fic. A Ranma/Tenchi cross   
and a Ranma/Tenchi/DBZ cross would be fine, but not a Ranma/Tenchi/DBZ/Gundam cross.  
5.) The anime that you use must either be uncommonly used or, if commonly used, must be   
done in an unusual way. Cookie cutter fics will not win this one.  
6.) Keep the characters in character! Please, it drives me nuts when Ryoga suddenly becomes   
Ranma's best buddy, or Ranma and Akane suddenly admit their undying love for one another.  
7.) Entries will be accepted starting May 1, 2001 and will no longer be accepted after February   
28, 2002. That gives you all nine months, people. Use 'em.  
8.) Entries MUST be sent to Flashfyre5@aol.com or SecondBet@gundamwing.org directly. I'd   
prefer if you sent them to both, just in case I accidentally delete one on one of my e-mail   
accounts. If they are simply posted to a ML, they WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED ACCEPTED. If   
you want to enter, make sure that you send it to me. I'm sorry to be so harsh, but I have no way   
of being on all the MLs, and I don't want someone complaining to me because they posted to a   
ML that I do not subscribe to.  
9.) Rewrites will be accepted, providing that at least 75% of the fic is new/rewritten.  
10.)You may enter as many times as you like. You must simply write a fic for each entry. Base   
ideas will not be accepted.  
11.) If I do not receive enough entries within the nine month time period, I will extend it until I am   
satisfied that I have a reasonable number of entries. Remember, as far as I am concerned, this   
is about getting some quality Ranma crossovers onto the net.  
  
VOTING:  
1.) Within the first week of March, an e-mail with all the fanfics attached in text format will be   
posted to all the fanfic MLs that I can find.  
2.) Once posted, any and all who read them will be permitted to vote for their favorites. Each   
person may chose a total of four favorites, two of them crossovers and two of them fusions. The   
favorite for each will be awarded two points, and the second favorite one point.  
3.) If you wrote a fic, you are not permitted to vote for it, and I will double check.  
4.) When voting, please base your vote roughly 50% on originality and 50% on conventions,   
such as characterization, plot, action, and the other things that make up a good fanfic.  
5.) Voting will begin on the first (1st) of March and will end on the thirty-first (31st) of March. I   
may give you a few days leeway, depending on how close a count it is.  
6.) As soon as all votes are tallied, the winners will be announced. There will be one winner for   
crossovers, one for fusions, and one overall winner. This overall winner may be either a cross or   
a fusion, but will not occupy the winner's slot for the genre it came from.  
7.) As with the fic entries, all votes must be sent to Flashfyre5@aol.com and/or   
SecondBet@gundamwing.org, for the same reasons as were mentioned above.  
  
I hope that this answered any questions that you all have. If not, ask me at   
Flashfyre5@aol.com and/or SecondBet@gundamwing.org. Remember, all entries/votes must   
be sent directly to me. In any case, this is just the beginning- forward this to anybody that you   
think might be interested in participating. I'd like a big turnout, and I think that everybody else   
would enjoy it too. Well, that's all I have to say for now. To all of you, I issue a challenge! Can   
you write the best Ranma 1/2 crossover or fusion? Find out!  
  
Flashfyre5@aol.com, SecondBet@gundamwing.org  
~Flash  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
